Fire in the Wind
Chapter one- The royal family Velvet sat elegantly on her large throne. The second largest throne was the princesses Garnet. The last, and smallest throne was for Coal. Coal grinned. Velvet had gold/red scales. Garnet had red scales the had a hint of gold flashing through them. Coal had golden scales with hints of red. Coal held her head high. "Mother? May I touch your crown?" She asked flashing a smile to Garnet. Garnet growled and looked away. Queen Velvet replied, "Why yes, Coal." Coal touched the crown then took it. The queens eyes widened. "Coal! What are you doing?" Coal grinned and put it on her head. "I will be queen one day. You will all see." Garnet hissed and took the crown. "That is mothers. And by the way, I will be queen. I am the eldest daughter." She said proudly. Coal rolled her eyes. "Well maybe, I have powers that no one knows of." The queen and Garnet stared at her. "Like what?..." They said at the same time. Garnet played with her garnet necklace. The queen stared at both of them. Horns blew. The queens ears perked. "Daughters, what have you learned in school about these horn signals?" They thought back. Coal jumped in, "They mean a battle is about to commence!" Velvet nodded. "My smart dragonet... Let's go." Garnet asked, "But where?" The queen hesitated for a moment. "To your aunt Flash's place." Garnet sighed. "No one likes her... And I hate her name." "Well I like her!" Coal said happily. "Let's go!" They flew quickly to Flash's place. It was small. "Quickly daughters... Inside!" She said pushing them in. Flash grinned. "Hello girls..." She said in her weird voice. Garnet hated it. Both of them sighed. The queen took the daughters talons. "Don't worry... I'll be fine. Stay here." She said, looking towards the exit. "What do you mean mother?" Coal asked. "I, going out there to fight along side our tribe. They need me. If I...." She stopped and gulped. "If I die, Garnet shall be queen." Coal growled at that. "But mother... I would be a WAY better queen. I'm so much smarter... And shall I say more attractive..." Coal said, grinning. The queen sighed. "You will figure something out. I have to go." She darted out of the small hut. The daughters looked at each other, a blaze in their eyes. "I will be queen." They both said at the same time. They forgot all about their mother. Flash patted their backs, and took them in smiling. Chapter two- flashing teeth Coal sat outside kind of upset that her mother picked garnet over her. Garnet walked outside And sat down next to coal smirking. They heard the battle field cries, screeching and triumphant percussion they instantly knew a battle was finished "what's wrong coal you a little scared that I'm going to be queen?" Garnet gushed. "No way. I'm going to battle you and use my powers against you." Coal said kind of calmly, kind of not. "And what would those powers be?" Garnet asked anxiously. "and I would tell you because." Coal replied. Flash ran out frantically "YOUR MOTHERS BEEN KILLED, RUSH TO THE BATTLE FIELD OF THE SEA WINGS NOW!" She screamed. The girls ran and ran until they reached the battlefield. Coal screamed miserably when she saw her mother lying dead on the ground. After a few minutes coal looked up at her sister who was now crying and abound to reach out and touch it. " NO don't touch her!" Coal said loudly moving her away "she's dangerously wounded to where if you touch her she will get much worse." "THAN YOU TOUCH HER WITH THE POWERS YOU SAY YOU HAVE IM SURE YOU WILL MAKE HER DO MUCH BETTER! Like I'm being serious" Garnet sniffed " I can't do that with animus powers that's nearly impossible!" Coal yelled "ANIMUS!?" Garnet shouted amazed. There was a silence for minutes at a time and then war horns sounded but they weren't war horns they were get these dead dragons off my field horns. The girls ran home Garnet shocked Coal angry about everything. The next morning Coal woke up. And walked outside to see garnet standing there looking at the sunrise. "I challenge you to a battle of the thrown!!" Coal shouted over the morning breeze it was a perfect day to use her powers. Garnet looked scared but accepted it. They both got ready for the battle but Garnet took a while. While Garnet was in her room. Putting on war clothes a SpecterWing came in it was her mother. Garnet thought she was dreaming but she soon found she wasn't "this is a dream darling I'm here to tell you what to do during the battle." The specter said. "Um... Ok what is there to tell? I know I'm about to die during this battle so there's not much to tell me." Garnet responded. "I'm. Telling to forfeit so that you can live once you die there's nothing I can do to save this kingdom. So surrender or else your finished you cannot survive an animus so you shouldn't try." Velvet said. "FINE." Garnet finally gave In after a lot of reasoning. And she walked out of her dressing room. Garnet stood there humiliated after the battle was finished. She heard voices in her head as she fought saying surrender it's your only voice. It caught her off guard every time so she had no choice she was badly Wounded and laid on the ground coughing blood in the arena. She couldn't feel her whole body and couldn't move. The crowd cheered for oal as she waved and grinned proudly with that ugly crown on her head. To be honest with herself Garnet didn't want that crown she wanted to make her mother proud. She sighed trying to get up but struggling she heard the crowd booing once she got to a stand but she could barely hear it. She walked out of the arena and laid down in a different spot where no one could see her. Chapter three-The Specter Speaks Wisdom Garnet heard her mothers voice again but she couldn't focus on her words she was drifting away. She was dying. "Goodbye mom, goodbye!" She said a tear rolling down her cheek "your not dying I'm going to save you!" Her mother said "I'm an animus too it runs in the family, I'm surprised you're not one." At that point I closed my eyes I was certain I was dying but I woke up, I had just fallen asleep and my mom or a guard had dragged me away off the arena I was laying somewhere on a stone slab. I pulled myself up I felt fine I wasn't dead I was shocked and confused I didn't know what to do then my moms voice filled my head again "You can't go near your sister she will do you harm she will lock you up in a cell, and don't tell her about me this must remain our secret. Your sister is a very powerful animus dragon she could possibly make me disappear and I won't be a SpecterWing I'll just be a normal dead dragon. promise you won't tell her?" "I promise" I said. "What am I support to do mom?" "Go far away as far away from your sister as possible she is the post powerful animus dragon Pyrrhia has had since a century." "Should I go to another kingdom, what if they don't except me there?" I didn't know what to do my voice was trembling waiting for my moms guidance. "Go to the SandWings, it may seem riskier since some of them aren't as fond of us SkyWings but most of the MudWings like Coal very much, and know she hates you so they will turn you in." "Will you come with me?" My mother was my only friend everybody in the kingdom hated me and I had no other friends. I crossed my talons "Please say yes mom, I NEED YOU!" "Child, you must understand you can't count on me to tell you everything to do, you have to make your own choices. But don't worry I will be with you during your toughest times." With that she was gone and I knew I didn't have time so I set off toward the SandWing kingdom. I knew which way to go but not the exact directions I flew up high into the sky up above the clouds were nobody could see me. The wind brushed against my body and under my wings lifting me up, up, up, I saw a SkyWing and did something very risky. Maybe he didn't know who I was so I asked him directions to the SandWing kingdom. He gave me detailed long directions luckily I had a good memory and I could remember them perfectly. He must've not known I was Garnet or else I would be in a jail cell right now, I was so lucky. I sighed with relief and continued to the SandWing Kingdom. Chapter four- Burning flames I flew to the Sand Kingdom. Sand in the wind hit my face and eyes. I blinked to wash out the sand. Everything was blazing hot. I landed on the soft sand. It clung in between flew to the Sand Kingdom. Sand in the wind hit my face and eyes. I blinked to wash out the sand. Everything was blazing hot. I landed on the soft sand. It clung in between my scales. It shook myself to feel better. I didn't. I stood up and looked around. Water! An oasis! Full of nice, refreshing, cool water! I ran, my talons pawing the sand. I jumped into the 'oasis'. It disappeared. Sand. That's all it was. Sand was in my mouth. It was everywhere. I coughed out sand. It crunched and gritted in between my teeth. Blurry images of dragons surrounded me. They were talking and examine me. One said, "It's the princess... All the way out here!" I laid there thinking of what was to come to me. After an hour of examining me, they dragged and threw me into a small room. My head a concrete wall. I was a wreck. Sand still crunched in my scales. I sat in a corner thinking of my sister. Coal. She was queen now. And she is animus! How could she keep that from me? Ugg! I cried, a long tear rolling down my face. It washed off dried sand, making a clean line. A familiar voice said, "Hey princess. I don't think a princess should be locked up in here!" His voice was nice and calm. She looked at him. He had orange scales, but it was hard to make out because of all the sand covering him. "My name is Crash." He said holding out a talon. I took his and shook it. "I'm princess Garnet, but you already seem to know it!" He nodded. "Of course! I wanted you to become queen... But Coal..." He looked away. "But she stole that away from you." I nodded and said, "Yes. She did." He actually understands... I smiled and stood up. "We need to get out of here... Before Bur-" too late. Burn walked looking through the bars. "Hello princess.." She hissed. A burning, crackling noise came from her throat. I jumped and dodged the flames that shot out of her jaws. "Clever." She said. "I plan on keeping you here... I see you are powerful! You are an animus! So amazing!" She chuckled. Wait... Me? An animus? She's mistaking me for my sister! I laughed and she looked at me. "Why are you laughing?" "Oh nothing." I said. "Come." Burn said, opening the bars. I walked out. She started to walk down the corridor. I followed and did a small wave to Crash. "Bye." I whispered. Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Content (Tundra the IceWing)